Born to be your Queen
by Gitana-urbana
Summary: Suenan las campanas, se agitan las banderas, el pueblo se sume en un momento de gloria anunciando la hora de un gran acontecimiento que marcara un nuevo hito en la historia de este reino, nunca pensé que este día que yo tanto añore se ensombreciera por cuestiones políticas y luchas de poder.


Born to be your Queen

Desde niña me dijeron que el día indicado debería ser un momento de regocijo y alegría, el momento más esperado en la vida de una mujer y aún más por el puesto que represento, en cambio se tiño de desconfianza e incertidumbre; ¿Por qué existe tanta tensión en que se celebre una boda? ¿Acaso genera tanta sospecha?

¡No! Lo que genera desconfianza es el momento de la coronación, _"imagínense una mujer asumirá el trono, ¡que calamidad!", _son los pensamientos de muchos en la corte susurrados a grandes voces a mis espaldas, _"¿Qué le paso a la línea sucesoria?"_ preguntan los embajadores, a lo que se responde que muchos fueron muertos en guerra y de los que quedaron fueron exiliados por alta traición días antes de que el rey muriera envenenado, dejándome en primera línea sucesoria al trono.

Cabe destacar que no soy una princesa, ni mucho menos una duquesa, soy prima de quien abdico al trono para casarse con su amor de infancia y desaparecer meses antes de que estallara la guerra entre reinos en donde se salió vencedor con la muerte del soberano enemigo. Entonces queda urgente el tema de sucesión y formación de alianzas para que el pueblo vencido no se revele, para no mostrarse débiles ante otros reinos que pueden ver una oportunidad de iniciar otra guerra. Se acordó una boda.

Suenan las campanas, se agitan las banderas, el pueblo se sume en un momento de gloria anunciando la hora de un gran acontecimiento que marcara un nuevo hito en la historia de este reino, nunca pensé que este día que yo tanto añore se ensombreciera por cuestiones políticas y luchas de poder.

¡Caos bendiga el reino!

Se escuchan gritos de júbilo y molestia

Pues mi momento ha llegado, es hora de ponerme la capa e ingresar en la sala del trono donde en lo más alto al final del pasillo me espera el trono, se escucha una melodía, la corte se pone de pie para recibirme en los que se distinguen familiares, amigos y nobles con títulos comprados, personas que me darán un puñal en la espalda en cuanto puedan. A la derecha puedo ver a quien eligieron para ser mi futuro esposo, no les importo que este felizmente comprometido y a poco de casarse, solo importa el título que ostenta "Héroe del Reino", por su fulminante mirada esmeralda puedo ver que ya le dieron la noticia.

Llego al final del pasillo y tomo asiento, las cuatro figuras nobles del reino, Lores de gran honor cada uno con un símbolo de poder se posicionan en los cuatro puntos cardinales pidiendo reconocimiento de mi presencia ante la corte y embajadores de otros reinos, ellos me observan cuidadosamente cada uno de mis gestos, mis movimientos, están esperando pacientemente a que me equivoque; no debo mostrar debilidad.

Siguiendo el protocolo me pongo de pie y tomo juramento ante el Reino de Mobius y Caos, defender la justicia y mi pueblo es mi deber y mi promesa más ferviente. En mis manos los grandes señores uno por uno se deposita los símbolos de poder: el cetro símbolo de autoridad, el orbe simboliza el territorio, el anillo el compromiso con mi pueblo y en ultimo lugar la corona símbolo de soberanía.

Me paro y camino unos pasos hasta situarme ante toda la corte firme y poderosa, ellos corean a una sola voz: ¡Caos salve a la Reina!

Se escuchan los coros solemnes en la corte que da paso a los alaridos en el pueblo, salgo al balcón mostrándome majestuosa y orgullosa, mi pueblo corea a viva voz ¡Caos bendiga a la Reina! ¡Caos salve a la Reina!

Fuerza y juicio son mis ruegos a Caos. Me eduque toda la vida para ser una dama de la corte y tal vez consorte de algún príncipe, conozco las leyes, política y diplomacia, pero aun así no estoy lista, soy a quien culparan si no tienen pan en sus mesas y soy a quien alabaran si logran riqueza. Me otorgaron la carga de sus destinos y el poder de dirigir el camino y lo único que quiero es ser la mejor monarca que puedo ser, porque soy su futuro y su prosperidad.

Siento su júbilo y apoyo, de pronto la carga no es tan pesada.

¡Solo espera y ve lo que puedo ser!...

Los libros de historia celebraran este momento, con entusiasmo se pronunciará mi nombre ¡Lady Amy Rose Reina de Mobius!


End file.
